


Jared: The Single Mom Type

by Jam_sandwhich



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary!Jared, domestic jarrich, dream - Freeform, nb in the dream but isn't canon Jared always nb?, the angst is in the dream just to clarify
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jam_sandwhich/pseuds/Jam_sandwhich
Summary: I saw (https://ordinary-reasons.tumblr.com/post/170495305103) on Tumblr and came up with an entire short story about it (¾ of it in my head and ¼ in the tags). So I thought why not liven up this book/my AO3 ya know???





	Jared: The Single Mom Type

**Author's Note:**

> Jared is dreaming for half of it so bear with me

“Come on honey! We’re going to be late for the game!” Jared yells at the stairs, or up the stairs rather. And the command isn’t supposed to be shouted at the stairs, the stairs aren’t going to peels themselves out of the development they’ve been hammered into. It was directed at Jared’s son Damian who was not an early riser. It has been like this every Saturday morning for 7 years. Damian knew he had a soccer game early in the morning and yet he conducted the same routine. He refused to pry himself from his video games the Friday night before and Jared had to come into his room and do it himself. So now Damian was sluggishly getting himself dressed in his soccer uniform as Jared waits for him with the door ajar and Damian's water bottle, cleats, goalie gloves, and goalie jersey all in their arms. Finally Damian appears down the stairs. His head is held low so Jared just watches as his deep brown curls shake with every step. Jared would clap, if they could, to increase Damian’s incentive to pick up the pace, “Damian, I don’t want to be late. If you miss the pep-talk you’re less motivated.”

“Mom, the field is only 15 minutes away.” Damian groans as he walks out the door with an orange. He grabs his things from his mom as Jared moves to the lock the door behind them. Though sometimes he can be unrealistically sassy for a 12 year old, Damian does have some sense of politeness. Richard credited the ‘nice parts’, as he liked to call them, to Jared. 

“It doesn’t matter if it’s only 15 minutes away. There are traffic lights and regular traffic and not enough places to park. You need to start waking up on time young man.” Jared scolds as they twist the lock into place.

“Whatever. I’ll set an alarm next week or something.” He groans walking to the station wagon.

When the two finally get to the field, not without debating several times over what music they should listen to on the ride over, Jared spots the soccer team huddled together with Coach Mike enthusiastically shouting at the young boys. Jared pats Damian on the back and motions for him to move over to the other side of the field. The reluctance has worn off a bit and Damian jogs to where the rest of his team resides. 

Damian’s baggy red jersey flows behind him as he runs over to his team, he looks so handsome. Jared is so proud of him. Initially when they signed up for soccer Jared was the one who was hesitant and Damian was the one who wanted to wake up early in the morning. Richard had just left the family and Jared was too depressed to do much else than take Damian to and from school. Heading over to the soccer field on that late June morning was one of the first times Jared had come out of the house more than two times in a day. Jared held a firm belief that sports were not for them and had imposed those feeling onto their own son. But all their preconceived perceptions were abolished when Damian had set out onto the field that first time. From then on Jared had signed him up for soccer every summer and, more recently, futsal in the winter. Damian was a midfielder when he had first started but as the rest of the boys went onto travel soccer and came back for extra practice in the rec league, Damian was forced into the back as the goalie. 

Jared always told Damian that the goalie was the most important player on the field. Though in the back of both their throats they wanted to tell the other that the goalie didn’t matter if the other team never got the ball on the other side of the field. But Jared was still proud and still believed their son was the best player on the field. They kept their eyes on Damian the entire game even though the ball never did come on his team’s side. Damian stood in the goal shifting his weight as he watched the game, he was really a spectator himself. Occasionally Damian looked over at Jared, looking for some kind of approval. Jared didn’t have much to say as Damian was doing his job, he was in fact guarding the goal, so they gave him a goofy face. Damian chuckled a bit and looked back at the game. After a while he figured nothing was happening on his side so he looked back at his mom and rolled his eyes in the back of his head right back at them. Jared giggled at Damian. They knew better than to distract the players but they couldn’t help it, what was Damian really doing anyways. Right as Jared settled on the right face to emote back to their son they saw the ball being dribbled across the midfield line. Jared fully turned their head to realize the opposite team had been able to break away and the defenders were behind the opposing player for some odd reason. 

“Ball! Ball!” Jared jumped up and shouted pointing frantically at the player dripping down the field. Damian turned to face his one on one situation. Jared could see their son swallow. The player reached the goalie line and Damian hadn’t even attempted to challenge him, Jared knew this was not going to end well. Jared had distracted Damian and now he wasn’t ready for his only play thus far into the season. How could Jared do that to their own son? This could have moved Damian out of the goal and onto the field instead of- What’s that? Screams of joy from behind Jared. Jared uncovers their eyes, they guess they had instinctively done that. Damian is holding the ball and the opposing team member is cursing under their breath.

“Oh- oh my- oh my, Damian! Woohoo!” Jared excitedly screams after the fact. Damian punts the ball back over to midfield where one of his teammates returns it to the ground and dribbles it back down the field. Jared gives Damian an energetic thumbs up from the sidelines and Damian happily nods. 

“Calm down there momma.” A voice says from behind. Jared turns around to be met with the unimpressed face of Janette, the mother of Brandon. Janette thinks her son is hot stuff but Jared remembers when Damian would dribble circles around Brandon, “Don’t lose your voice screaming after one save.”

“Oh he can have this, it’s the only action Damian’s getting all season.” Carla laughs resting her hand on Janette’s shoulder. Jared coughs out the anger from being misgendered and their son insulted in the same sentence.

“Ladies, there’s really no reason to be ugly. Damian and I clap every time one of your son's score a goal.” Jared tries to come off the least petty as possible but it seems as if Carla and Janette stopped listening after they called them ugly. They huff their chests and move further down the field.

The game ends with a score of 15 - 0 thanks to their Damian. After the team celebrates another win Damian comes running across the field.

“Oh! You were so great! Oh!!!” Jared holds him in a tight embrace.

“Mom… mom…,” Damian heaves trying to signal his mom to ease up. Jared lets go, tearing up a bit. It seems a bit silly, Damian’s a 12 year old boy not a second grader, they shouldn’t be crying over the smallest things. 

“Sorry.” Jared admits as they dry their eyes. Jared stands up and together they move to exit the field.

“Do you promise not to get mad?” The two of them had been walking to where Jared had parked the car an hour earlier in silence. Jared looks down at Damian to make sure everything is okay but Damian is just looking down at the ground.

“How could I possibly get mad after that performance?” Jared gushes still stuck on the play they didn’t see.

“Well it’s about that. I know that save was pretty cool and stuff…,” Damian pauses and takes a deep breath, “but you know, I don’t really want to do soccer anymore.”

“I had a feeling you were going to say that actually.” Jared responds calmly. Damian finally looks up at them with a surprised look on his face.

“Really?” 

“Yes, I’m very good at reading people.” Jared laughs, Richard had told him that time and time again. He was blessed with an accurate intuition, “And you are my son after all so I had to have seen it coming.”

“And…?” 

“I don’t want to force you to do anything you don’t want to, if you don’t want to do soccer anymore then I’m right there with you. Don’t be afraid to come to me okay, I’ll always love you.” Jared stops to meet Damian’s gaze. Damian stops too and reaches out for his mother to hug them again.

Jared finally stopped talking. In his entire explication of his dream he only took a few breaths, scared that if he did Richard would interrupt so he could take him to a therapist. But when Jared looked up at Richard he wasn’t staring back at him with his car keys clenched in hand. Richard’s bushy eyebrows were furrowed; but not in a concerned type of way and instead more enthralled. Jared imagined the gears turning in Richard’s head as he tried to digest everything Jared had just said. And then he remembered.

“Oh, Richard, sweety!” Jared reached out to Richard’s arm that was relaxed on the arm of his chair. Jared caressed it with his thumb as he explained himself once more, “I don’t actually think you’d be an absent father, that was just my subconscious making something out of nothing. I should have left that part out.”

Jared really meant to mumble that last sentence instead of saying it loud to Richard. Phrasing it as a question when it wasn’t. Of course he should have left it out, Richard would be a wonderful father. Yes, he would be a bit busy sometimes and probably at work a lot slowly falling more and more in love with his code- but he would be there for their Damian.

“Oh, that- Jared, that’s not what bothered me. Nothing bothered me. I thought… I thought it was very interesting. Lots of detail. Have you ever thought of writing a book?” Richard complemented. It felt very genuine. Everything Richard said to Jared felt genuine. The first time Richard said he loved Jared, it felt genuine. The time Richard brought up spending the rest of his life with Jared, it felt genuine. Though this wasn’t about Richard’s love for him, this was a platonic complement that anyone could have given to him. But Richard’s tone and the excitement in his eyes made Jared extremely warm on the inside. 

“No, but now I have,” Jared blushes making Richard smile, “I bet dream me is an accomplished author. I write all the parenting books that are advertised on Amazon, I bet Mr. Bezos himself promotes my books as the parenting Bible.” Both Richard and Jared chuckle at their silliness.

“Do you run the advice column in the local news paper too?” Richard adds on.

“Yes! Yes I do actually. I’m putting this interaction with Damian as soon as I get home. You’ll be able to see it in full on Monday’s paper.” Jared tops off giggling in his chair. 

“I can’t wait to read it.” Richard says getting up from the living room chair smirking, “I’m going to go start working, okay?”

“Okay.” Jared responds, preoccupied with smiling to himself about all of his qips. Richard stares at him for a moment, he wants to remember the look on Jared’s face forever and he technically could. But no picture, drawing, or painting would do Jared’s beauty justice. It’s a good thing Richard married him so he’ll be able to see the same face over and over again for years to come. 

“And Jared,” Jared’s eyes dart up attentively, “uh, maybe one day we’ll uhhh have our own Damian, but you know, together this time.” Richard turns away quickly, it didn’t come out as smooth as he wanted to and his face feels hot. But it doesn’t matter to Jared, he loves him and he can’t wait for Damian.

**Author's Note:**

> Cheesy! I know!   
> This is my second work in this tag and should it really even be in here? You have to read all my HC shit for domestic Jarrich.  
> This is actually my first written out HC so let me know if I did it right, I don’t listen to directions very well.   
> Damian?! Not Donald Jr. or something else that’s arbitrary?! I know! I was reading a Batman comic a bit before this and Damian is such a little shit. And any child that is raised by/half Richard will probably be a little shit too after a while (By all two of my works you can tell I love to bash Richard). Also Jared is WAY too modest to have a human named after him.


End file.
